May I have this dance?
by Night-n-Sky
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a masked ball. The Doctor wants to give her all his attention, but what if he's not the only one? ... Oh yes, a possessive and jealous Doctor!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Greetings, dear readers!

This is my 3rd Doctor Who story and I hope you'll enjoy it! I just try to show you how much I love Doctor Who (^-^)V

Please leave behind a review *hugs*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Doctor or Rose or any other Doctor Who character. They're just sitting here in my mind, telling me stories.

**Extra:** Inspiration came from the cute Giselle and Robert dance scene in 'Enchanted'. The song Rose and the Doctor dance on is 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rose smiled and looked in the mirror, admiring the ball gown the Doctor had given her. It was a red, sleeveless and floor-length gown, decorated with embroidery and small diamonds. He hadn't told her what the dress was for, but she assumed they were attending some sort of fancy ball. She spun around and nodded. Perfect. She put on her silver high heels and walked towards the console room.

She found the Doctor looking at the computer screen, using it as a mirror to adjust his white bow tie. He was wearing a black tailcoat, a white shirt with a wing collar, a white waistcoat, black trousers and black patent shoes.

"Ah, there you are!" The Doctor turned around, smiling. His smile faded away as he took in Rose's beauty. Rose saw how his eyes scanned her and her outfit and she blushed. Before his eyes could meet hers, she slowly spun around.

"What do you think?" She asked and quickly stared at the ground. She heard the Doctor's footsteps on the grating as he walked over to her. He gently hooked two fingers under her chin, urging her to look into his eyes.

"I think… I have a good taste for dresses!" he paused and a huge grin appeared on his face, though his deep brown eyes were soft "You look lovely."

Rose couldn't help it and blushed even more "Thanks… you too."

The Doctor returned to the console and gave in the coordinates and pressed some buttons. The glass column in the middle began to move and Rose could hear how the TARDIS forced her way through the time vortex. Trying to look confident, Rose folded her arms and looked at him.

"I'm not used to seeing you wear such outfits, sooooo… where are we going then? I already figured out we're attending a ball, but there's something more, no?"

The Doctor stopped and looked up at her, clearly amused. He folded his arms as well "You've missed a clue." He nudged his head at the jump seat and Rose turned her gaze towards it. She gasped. There, on the jump seat, were lying two beautiful masks. A red and a black one.

"Masks? We're going to a masked ball?!" Rose asked, completely taken by surprise.

"Is that okay? I mean, if you don't like that we can still…"

"Don't like that? Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!" Rose said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. She took the red mask which was clearly hers and rubbed her fingers over the material. The mask was decorated with glitter curls and swirls, going all the way around the eyeholes. On top of the mask an orris was made, completed with a red diamond.

"Let me help." The Doctor took her mask and turned her around. He carefully put on her mask and tied up the strings at the back of her head. Rose shivered a bit as his warm hands brushed the nape of her neck.

"There. Now, let me take a look at you." Rose turned around and met his gaze again. He placed his hand on the part of her cheek that was exposed and she practically melted inside "Perfect."

Wanting to return the gesture, Rose took the black mask and urged him to turn around. Thanks to her high heels, she was able to put on his mask and to tie up the strings. He chuckled as she traced her fingers over the decorative glitter curls, ending with the white diamond on the top his mask. She could feel his warm breath on her wrist and hoped her mask hid her blush.

A few buttons and lights on the console started to bleep. The Doctor focused on the console again and quickly pulled a leaver. Seconds after that, the glass column stopped and they heard a soft thump.

"Where are we?"

The Doctor held out his arm and they linked arms "You'll see. Shall we?" He winked at her and they both stepped outside the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please enjoy chapter 2 and review (^-^)V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Doctor or Rose or any other Doctor Who character. They're just sitting here in my mind, telling me stories.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Outside, the night air was damp, but pleasantly warm. The TARDIS had landed on a huge lawn next to a fountain. Rose looked around and saw box trees, rose bushes and even a maze. She assumed this was the garden of the beautiful mansion she could see in front of her. The mansion was illuminated by large candle stands and people in fancy dresses and masks arrived in carriages. The scene reminded her of Pemberly Hall, home of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Actually, the Doctor reminded her of Mr. Darcy in a way and she giggled at the thought. The Doctor looked at her.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, his face dimly lit by the full moon.

"It's beautiful! But please tell me, where are we? Is this earth in the 19th century?"

The Doctor chuckled and rolled his eyes "Close, but once again, you missed a clue." He nudged his head at the grass and Rose looked at him, puzzled. He plucked some blades of grass and held them in front of her. Rose could smell the sweet scent of apple.

"Apple grass! New Earth! But, hold on... 19th century New Earth? How's that possible?"

"This might look like a 19th century bal and if I might say so, 19th century balls were the best, especially the masked ones, but this is just an old fashioned, fancy masked ball. It's not because people live in the year 5 billion they forgot how to hold one." He sighed "Look at you lot back on earth, all disco and partying until the wee hours of the night. Anyway, we're not far from New New York."

Rose laughed and slapped his arm "Oi! I don't go to such parties and certainly not to a disco!" They linked arms again "Come on or we'll miss the ball!"

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand as she gasped. They'd just entered the enormous ballroom and Rose was completely gob smacked. The ballroom, almost completely made out of marble, consisted of the main dance floor, a balcony at the end of the room on which the small orchestra was playing music and several other balconies on which people were drinking and watching the dancing crowd below them. The whole room was lit by a huge diamond chandelier, the flames of its candles reflected by the diamonds. The marble columns of the room were decorated with white roses and cloth. By the sides of the room small tables were arranged, set with food and punch bowls. The Doctor smiled as he saw Rose's reaction. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching her ear.

"I thought you would like this."

He was surprised when Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, almost squeeing of happiness. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

The Doctor smiled back at her, clearly happy with the fact she loved his surprise. "Wait here. I'm going to get us some punch." Rose nodded and watched as he went to one of the crowded tables.

**oOo**

Rose was further inspecting the room when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a huge grin on her face, thinking it was the Doctor.

"Well, well, well. What is a beautiful, young lady like you doing here all alone?" The mysterious man asked with a flirting smile. The man had long, black hair and his skin was slightly blue. His nose was flat and his ears elf-like. Rose could see through his white mask his eyes were bright yellow. He reminded her of those Avatar aliens and her smile faded away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not…" Rose tried to protest, but the man hushed her by pressing a single finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, no no, I don't accept excuses. You àre beautiful and you are mìne tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me, The Doctor and Rose! I hope you enjoyed this little journey through the TARDIS! Review pleaseeee (^-^)V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Doctor or Rose or any other Doctor Who character. They're just sitting here in my mind, telling me stories.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor tried to reach for the punch bowl, pushing his way through the crowd gathered around the tables. "Yes, excuse me. Doctor coming through!" He accidently pushed a bit too hard, causing a lady, completely dressed in black, to spill her drink on her expensive ball gown. She squeaked and gave him an angry look. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor gave her a napkin and quickly continued forcing his way through the crowd.

He finally managed to get 2 small glasses. He was just about to take a bit of punch when he glanced back at Rose and noticed she wasn't on the spot he'd left her. He put the 2 glasses down and scanned the room for as far as he could see. His face turned numb when he spotted Rose… talking to another man. A blue man. The Doctor tried to recognize the species and froze as the name resounded in his mind: the Cloaxies. An alien species that lives on a planet called Cloaximonia. A single Cloaxi female or male is always seeking out a partner to mate, despite the partner's species. Natural mating process of course, the Doctor thought, but not with his Rose.

As he saw how the Cloaxi pressed his finger against Rose's lips, he suddenly felt angry inside and clenched his fist. He shouldn't had left Rose on her own, surrounded by aliens and half-humans. She belonged to him and now someone else was claiming her. He couldn't let that happen. Without saying sorry this time, he pushed his way through the crowd, making even more people squeak as they spilled their drinks. As he made his way through the crowd, he realized something: he was jealous… and liked the feeling.

**oOo**

Rose didn't know what to say as the blue man moved his finger from her lips to her cheek, caressing the soft, exposed skin. She just couldn't move and began to feel more and more uncomfortable. She suddenly gasped when she felt two strong arms around her waist, pulling her close. Rose looked up in surprise and was relieved it was the Doctor… until she saw his eyes. His eyes were dark and filled with anger, warning the man in front of him. She couldn't see the Doctor's face, but his jaws were clearly clenched together and Rose thought for a second he was about to growl. The blue man just stood there, his hand that had caressed Rose's cheek still in mid-air.

"Next time you choose your partner, make sure that partner is unattached." He spit out while he took Rose's hand. Rose felt how he squeezed her hand gently, but she knew he had difficulty restraining himself.

The man simply cleared his throat and excused himself "I'm so sorry, sir. Please accept my apologies, but may I ask: what species is your wife?"

Rose was about the protest, saying they're not married, but the Doctor was ahead of her "Human." And with that, the Doctor linked arms with Rose and turned around, leaving the Cloaxi alone.

From the moment they were out of sight, he spun her around and nudged her against one of the marble columns. A few people nearby stopped talking and looked at them, but right now, the Doctor didn't care.

Rose gasped in surprise "Doctor, what's…"

"Rose, are you all right? Did he do something to you? Did he give you something?" He asked as he took Rose's face between his hands and examined her.

Rose saw the concern in his eyes and wondered why. She placed her hands over his in an attempt to calm him down "Doctor, I'm all right. Why are you behaving like this? I'm really fine! It was just a blue man trying to flirt with me. He didn't do anything to me." Then something occurred to her and she smiled playfully "Are you jealous, Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled his hands away. He didn't laugh though "That blue man was a Cloaxi, Rose." He said seriously.

"Ooooowkay, no Avatar then."

"Single Cloaxi females and males only think of one thing: breeding. Rose, he wanted to mate with you!"

Rose widened her eyes "He wanted to mate?" She thought about it for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" The Doctor couldn't believe this "Rose, stop laughing. It's not funny!" He spit out as she continued laughing.

"Seriously, breeding? You're kidding me? Oh yes, this is funny! Doctor, come on, I can surely take care of myself. I would never let that happen!" Rose was almost out of breath because of all the laughing and eventually stopped.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you all alone."

Rose surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a firm hug "Hey, it's all right. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Like I said, I would never let that happen. I didn't even know him! Besides… I belong to you." She felt him relax against her body and she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." He whispered.

The orchestra earned warm applause from the dancing crowd when the song came to an end. The orchestra started to play the next song and the Doctor recognized the first notes. He chuckled in her hair "Well well, they're playing our song."

Rose looked up at him, confused "Our song? We don't have a song."

He let go of her waist and offered her his hand "Oh, we do now." She gladly accepted his hand and he led her toward the dance floor. The Doctor took her left hand in his and stroked her hand with his thumb for a second. Even now, after all those years, Rose was still surprised their hands fitted so perfectly. He put his right arm around her waist and Rose forgot about all the other dancing couples. Right now, it was just her and the Doctor. They started to dance and she followed his steps, spinning and letting him lead her around, her eyes never leaving his. Rose practically melted inside. He'd just gone from jealous to romantic Doctor and Rose tried to hide her blush as she discovered she liked his change in mood.

The song started to build up and he pulled her closer. "Let's go outside" He whispered in her ear. He kept on spinning her around as they passed the dancing couples until they were outside. None of the other dancing couples had decided to dance beneath the stars and the Doctor was glad they were alone. The back garden was dimly lit by several candle stands and Rose could hear another fountain nearby. The Doctor slowed down his spinning and pulled her closer again, almost hugging her so that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed happily and felt how his hand stroked her back. He kissed the top of her hair and she suddenly giggled. The Doctor pulled back a bit and looked down in surprise.

"What? Something wrong with my moves?" He asked with a playful smile.

"You really were jealous."

He raised his left eyebrow "No, I wasn't."

"Oh you totally were! I could see it in your eyes and the way you treated that Avatar!"

"Cloaxi."

"Doesn't matter." Rose paused "But… why?"

The Doctor looked at her for a second before cocking his ears. In the background, the song was reaching its climax and the Doctor grinned "Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This." Suddenly he started spinning her around again, this time faster, causing her to gasp. He kept looking into her eyes, loving the fact she was giggling and enjoying every second of their dance. He joined her in the giggling and lifted her from the ground for a couple seconds, making Rose cry in surprise and delight. At end of the song, he threw her backwards over his arm, earning another delighted cry from Rose.

They were both out of breath, but he held her there in his arm, his eyes becoming more intense and the giggling gone. He inched closer, his nose almost touching hers. With his other hand, he slowly pulled her mask upwards and let it rest on her hair. He stroked her cheek for a second and then started to pull his mask upwards as well. The feeling of butterflies in Rose's stomach was becoming too much and she had to keep herself from launching forward and kissing him first. The Doctor inched even closer, their lips barely touching. Rose closed her eyes and felt how his lips briefly brushed her upper lip, but then he was gone. Afraid she'd done something wrong, Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor had pulled back a bit and was now staring at the tip of his nose. Right there, on his nose, a small water drop glistened in the candlelight. They both looked upwards and were greeted by a shower. The Doctor laughed and Rose almost squeaked as she was soaked after just a couple of seconds.

"Come on, let's get inside!" She took his hand and they started to run.

After a couple of meters, the Doctor suddenly stopped and pulled a surprised Rose into his arms "Oh my sweet Rose, this is why." And then his lips claimed hers. Rose gasped against his lips, but immediately swung her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his now dripping hair. She simply forgot about the music, the pouring rain and everything around her. The Doctor held her close, not wanting to let go of her as he showed her just how much he loved her. He increased the intensity of the kiss and let one hand travel from her waist to her face to cup her cheek. Rose wished she could hold her lips against his forever, but the Doctor eventually pulled back and smiled.

"We should dance more often."

Rose giggled and nodded in agreement. Before she could say something, his lips were on hers again. He gave her sweet, little kisses before moving to her ear and whispering "Oh Rose, if a kiss could tell how much I love you, my lips would be on yours forever."

Rose let one of her hands rest on his cheek and brushed her thumb over his soft lips. She smiled teasingly "I'm not stopping you… Let's get back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor saw the larkishness in her eyes and took her hand "Run."

And oh, they did run.

Fin.


End file.
